The Wind
by JayBee-Bug
Summary: Scully is drawn from her monotonous work for a moment to take a walk on a windy day.


****

Title: The Wind 

****

Author: JayBee

****

Rating: Just a little G :o)

****

Category: Vignette, deep musings, M/S 

****

Distribution Statement: Yes, feel free, just tell me first and keep all original headers 

****

Feedback: Yummy!: jaybee_bug@yahoo.com 

****

Spoilers/Setting: Nope-- can be set just about anytime 

****

Summary: Scully is drawn from her monotonous work for a moment to take a walk on a windy day. 

****

Disclaimer: Well . . . last time I checked they're still owned by CC.

---------- 

It was a very windy day. She was not quite certain to where the powerful windstorm had originated from, but it was definitely here. The wind had a pleasant chill in it and swept through the little suburban neighborhoods pocketed in the valley like a fan in a dustbowl. Everything bent to the mighty gale's will, and it sent the trees bobbing and dipping, the leaves and sticks whirling, skipping, and dancing, and made it seem like the whole world was alive and wild and sent a feeling of electricity through the air that even human beings, in all their busyness, could pick up. Perhaps, then, this is exactly why agent Dana Scully felt compelled to stop her work for a moment today. Today made her feel . . . different. 

She peered out her window into a world she barely knew. One that she lived in every day and yet knew very little about. Being so engulfed in her own work, she hardly ever had the time to even look up and see what was going on around her. Today she saw the world had come alive and every tree, leaf, and object normally thought of as stationary joined in on the dance. She allowed herself for a moment to be lost in this captivating world, to just for a moment, forget about all the work that needed to be done. 

'What is the point?' she wondered. 'As soon as I finish this there will just be something else needed to be done.' 

She decided, then, to go for a walk. Why not? She could use a break, anyway. She deserved one. In her long fleece coat, which was a change from her usual business coat, she stepped outside, into the windswept world. Strangely, the wind wasn't that cold. But it wasn't warm, either. And yet, it was inviting. The caressing wind gently embraced her as she stepped outside. It was wild and seemingly reckless, untamable, and yet at the same time gentle. It welcomed one of its creatures back into its realm. Scully found a strange calmness and peacefulness oversweep her. It was not cold, bitter, and uninviting out here. It was home. She walked with her back to the wind, and it pushed her along, encouraging, faster, faster! Normally when she took walks, she was alone and felt alone. Even with the people closest to her, she never allowed them to get too close. So, most of her whole life she had been alone. 

Truly alone. Today she did not feel that way. That empty space was filled. The wind, not cold and not warm, but something all of it's own, was around her, above and below and through her. It was with her and she was not alone. The world felt like home. The leaves skipped across the asphalt, with an energy all of their own. Every tree that bent and whirled with the wind called out and said, "See? This is the energy to live! We live because we have the will to live!" 

The awesome void Scully never even knew she had in her was filled. Energy she never knew she had filled every corner of her soul. This is why the wind had welcomed her into its world! She was part of that wind. The wind was that energy she felt! It was a wild dance of all living things, and of all living things with their will to live. She had thought she had lost this long ago . . . lost, in her work. But it was here! 

She was a part of this wind, as every living thing! She began to wonder, now, if her good mood had been clouding her scientific judgment. For now, she almost could feel that raw energy, the wind, and all the different things in which the wind was spawned from. She stopped, pushing away her nagging of how it wasn't true, how it was just the simple weather patterns of the Earth, and focused on this feeling. My God, she thought. People! She could pick out different people! 'Impossible,' her mind spat, but she shoved it away. She wanted to . . . be sure. Was it true? 

She kept walking. Throughout it, she would get the feeling returning, only to be swept away again, just before she could really grasp it. A feeling kept coming . . . a smell, an emotion, an energy, she could swear she knew . . . she knew it, she just did, and just couldn't come up with what exactly it was. What was it . . . ? It came again, an energy rushing past that knew her so well. That was close to her. That was so strong . . . close . . . stubborn . . . And it came to her all at once. 

'Mulder?' she thought, shocked upon the discovery. No, of course not, how could . . . that was silly. Ridiculous. But it felt so much like him . . . As she was standing still, gazing out over the field were the wind rode unchallenged by the trees, she knew. The feeling was all around her now . . . like one of the cyclones that picks up a handful of leaves and spins it around and around. It was everywhere, and she knew she felt his presence . . . perhaps that's why she wasn't surprised when she heard him. 

"Nice day for a walk." In his usual calm voice. She turned to see him, like she had done several times already when she could have swore that he was there. This time, he was. 

"Yeah. It is." She answered, her voice soft from being deep in thought. Words almost seemed pointless, for the wind did all the talking for them. So they simply allowed the wind to speak. The rushing sound through the trees was like the tide of the ocean, rushing through the whole of the valley. She finally spoke again. 

"Mulder, I know I'm going to sound crazy, but it feels . . . different today. Like a void is filled." 

"It was never empty, Scully. It's just we have found what we never knew existed." Mulder's words were simple and sounded totally genuine, like he had been thinking about it as much as she had. Scully noted that he had said we. The wind swept onwards, continuing everso the dance of life. 

And two people, leaning against each other, watching this dance, were a part of it, too, as their souls added to the dancing wind. Silent for words, but saying so much, together they stood. 

As all around, the world danced. 

THE END.

-------- 

Gimme something good to eat: jaybee_bug@yahoo.com 


End file.
